leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fistful of Force/Four common reasons you are losing your lane.
Ok this one is kind of a follow up from last time, and it's a bit brusque, but here are four very common reasons why people lose their lane around 1500 to 1600, which I see ALL the time. 1. Taking damage and not dealing any damage in return. If you are taking damage''' and not dealing any back, you will lose the lane garunteed.' These are plenty of oppurtunities to deal damage: When spells are on CD, when the enemy has to back after harassing you at melee range, and when they are moving to last hit a minion. You just need to identify and act upon these oppurtunities, because EVERY TIME YOU TAKE FREE DAMAGE YOU ARE LOSING RESOURCES. I cannot stress this enough. Let me put it this way: One pot is 35 gold. Each melee minion initially gives 22 gold. ''If you take 150 damage then you just lost a minion and a half of cs to the enemy. Every time you take damage you are losing bits and pieces of your lane. 2. Enemy ganks. Map awareness.'' LEARN IT.'' If you are at Gold then you pretty much have the basics of this skill down: You at least know to back off when someone pings that the jungler is heading towards your lane. But at this level the enemy junglers are too good to rely completely on your teammates to give you the heads up. You need to learn a different kind of map awareness, a constant map awareness. You need to check the mini-map after each CS, and make sure a jungler is not sneaking up at you. Learn to recognize the tell-tale signs of agressiveness and back off. Girls have an advantage over guys here due to them being 3 times better at multi-tasking, but guys can do it too. 3. Last hitting. Get better at it. ''At this level, 'the standard for creep score at ten minutes is 80~108 minions.' Let's do some math. Creeps spawn at 1:30 and every 30 seconds later. This means that at ten minutes, 108 minions will have spawned. The only reasonable excuse for not having a decent creep score is that you're doing a lot of fighting or you are support. By now you should know how to last hit well enough to last hit at tower (Remember, ranged minions die in 2 auto + 1 tower hit, melee minions are 2 tower hits and 1 auto). To put this into perspective, a dorans item costs 475 gold. That's roughly 20 minion kills(accounting for gold over time). If the enemy gets 20 CS over you, you better believe that he is going to beat the crap out of you. 4. Towerdiving Ok, so you've mastered trading with the enemy, avoiding ganks, and last hitting, and you're beating the enemy in lane. So you're golden, right? Wrong. You see, "not being bad" is not quite the same thing as "being good." Once you are in a strong position, you need to know how to use it well, to maintain your advantage and get objectives, and one of the worse mistakes that I see people make is to towerdive. They feel the need to assert their dominance over their enemy, when they already have it. When you're 6 CS above the enemy and at full hp, while he is being forced to go back due to low hp, you don't HAVE to towerdive him. You need to be MORE cautious, not LESS. First off all, flash. If you flash to kill him, and he flashes away, you just missed a few CS in order to do nothing other than waste a few seconds of his time. Second of all, CC. Tower don't give a f*ck about your health, if you take more than a few tower hits and a ignite to the face, you will probably DIE. Finally, JUNGLERS. If you've been winning your lane, your opponent has probably been whining in team chat all about how the jungler "never ganks his lane" and is "so bad". Sadly, this works, because often times the jungler will be wandering closer and closer to his lane each time he whines. And what happens when the jungler shows up? You are stunned, taking tower hits, fighting a 1v2 with no flash, the enemy too far away to kill, and on top of that, you have ignite on you. You're dead. Now, I'm not ''discouraging ''towerdives. They are, in fact, a very useful skill, and pretty fun to do (The rage is pretty funny too.) But I'm saying you need to do it ''smartly. In essence: 'When you are winning, you have to be ''more ''careful, not less.' Category:Blog posts